This disclosure generally relates to a bypass valve that includes a piston with features that filter particulate contaminates and moisture from functional areas of the valve.
An environmental control system aboard an aircraft directs a portion of airflow for use in cabin air conditioning. Airflow bypassed for use in the cabin air conditioning systems include particulate contaminates that can adversely affect bypass valve operation. Moreover, air bypassed into the air conditioning systems may include water that enters the bypass valve. Water and accumulated contaminates within the bypass valve can cause undesired operation of the bypass valve.